


He’s not so bad

by Anonymous



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Bonding, Books, Cooking, Cute, D&D, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Smart Billy Hargrove, billy and el friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 22:30:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13820793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Steve convinces The party to give Billy a chance and get to know him a little better





	He’s not so bad

**Author's Note:**

> I Just wanted to do a cute one shot of Billy spending time with the party. Also I love Billy and el having a friendship

Steve was driving his car and he just picked up  
the kids, they were all heading to his house and stay there for a while until 10:00

It was Friday so it was okay for them to stay a little pass curfew. "So I was thinking we can play D&D, then watch Nightmare on elm street also hopper is going to bring el over." Dustin says excitedly

"Awesome, But I don't want you guys getting nightmares from watching that movie." Lucas rolls his eyes. "We won't get nightmares...Dustin might." Dustin hits his shoulder. "Shut up.” Mike and Will laugh at him. "So is Max coming?" Lucas ask. "Yeah, She is, also...Billy is staying."

"What!?" They all shout accept Will. "Why the hell is that asshole staying?" Dustin says. “Hey language and he's staying because I think you guys should maybe get to know him a little better."

"What's there to know about him other then he likes to beat people up? Look Steve it's fine that you and him are friends, but he's still a dick." Mike says. "Yeah also lets not forget he tried to kill us!" Dustin exclaims. Steve sighs "look I know you guys are still afraid of him, but he's not that bad anymore. He just has a...lot of problems."

"I'll say, guys a nut job." Lucas mumbles. 

"I don't think he's that bad." Will suddenly says and everyone looks at him, making him look down shyly."I've talked to him a few times and he seems cool. Also he helps out my mom a lot. Last week he did a few errands for her."

"Did he ask for pay?" Dustin question and will shakes his head. "My Mom tried to give him a little money, but he refused." 

"See guys, he's not that bad. Just give him a chance." 

"Ugh Fine. But we'll do it for you, not for him." Steve nods, he's not sure how much he can convince them. 

 

When they get there, steve sees Billy's Camaro pulling up, he sees Billy, max get out and then he sees a mop of familiar curly hair also get out. It was El. They all get out and the kids practically rush over to each other. "El I thought hopper was dropping you off here?" Mike says. "Jim said Billy could take me." 

"Really?" Mike says glaring a little bit at the blonde. "I like him." El simply says before heading over to Steve's front door. Mike stared dumbfounded. "What?" 

"You heard her wheeler she likes me." Billy smirks. Mike glares and starts going over to the door. Steve unlocks it and lets everyone inside. "Glad you can make it." Steve says to Billy with a smile.

"Max had to convince me again, Are you sure this a good idea?" 

"I'm sure." They all go to the living room, some sit on the couch and some on the floor. "So I brought the game and everything. Steve you wanna play?"

"I think I'll sit this one out, I'm still trying to figure out how this game works, what about you Billy, you wanna try?"  Billy shrugs and sits on the floor with the kids. "So how do we start?"

“We have to pick out characters and I think...you would be a barbarian." Dustin answers. "a barbarian?"

"Yes, seems very fitting for you." 

"Oh really, how? Pretty sure there's something else that fits me." 

"No, not really. A barbarian is forceful and brutish, like you. They tend to us their fist more then their head." Billy glares at the curly hair boy. "What? it's true." 

"I don't need this." Billy mumbles about to get up, but max speaks up. "Come on Billy just play, besides barbarians are cool too." Billy grumbles a little and sits back down. "Fucking fine, but I'm not a dumb one."

"Doubt that." Mike jokes with Lucas and they both snicker. Billy flips them off and they start the game.  
————————————————

It turns out Billy was good at the game, better then Steve. The kids were baffled on how he was so good.

Eventually they all took a break from the game to have some soda and chips. While Billy was sipping on a coke. Jane sits next to him with her book in her hand. "I read it the book...well tried to, had trouble with it." 

"Really, some of the bigger words are difficult?" El nods sheepishly. "Well you can write some of them down and we'll go over them on Tuesday, Okay?" El smiles and says "okay." 

"What are you reading el?" Mike ask curiously. "Billy's been teaching me how to read." Mike frowns feeling a little jealous. "how come you didn't come to me, I could of helped you."

"Because she needs to read things that aren't comic books." Billy says. "Hey I don't just read comic books, I read other stuff too, like the hobbit." 

"I read that too, one my favorites." All the kids now look at him. "You like the hobbit too?" Dustin ask. "Yeah, I read it all the time when I was your age." 

"Who's your favorite character?"

"Smaug." 

Dustin was a little confused by that. "Why? He's the bad guy." Billy shrugs "he's just cool, also I love the design of his character." 

"It's not really a surprise you like the asshole character." Max jokes a little and Billy rolls his eyes. "What did you give her to read?" Steve ask. 

"Um, nothing major just a book of short stories." 

"El can I see that?" El nods and hands steve the book. The cover read 'the short stories of Oscar Wilde.'

"Hey I heard about this guy, Nancy talked about him when me and her were doing a book report once." 

"Who?" Dustin ask. 

“Oscar Wilde." 

"Oh, my mom reads his stuff I tried reading it, but it seems boring." Billy looked a little offended by that. "Boring? Oscar Wilde is not boring, maybe you don't know good literature."

"Yeah I do, I like Stephen king. He's probably better." 

"Yeah he's great...wait aren't you a little young to read Stephen King novels?" 

"My Mom bought me a few that aren't too graphic." 

"Stephen king has movies, what else does Oscar Wilde have?" Lucas questions, making Billy scoff. "An author doesn't need his stories to be adapted into movies to be considered a good author. There's some Stephen king movies that are shit. Like maximum overdrive." There was a butch of murmurs of agreement. 

"I hated that one, it was so ridiculous." Steve says. "It was a waste of money seeing it." 

"Not really a waste for you since you're rich pretty boy." And Steve flips him off but laughs. "What story did you have her read?"

"It's called the happy prince." El says. "I really like it." She gives a little smile. "What's it about?" Lucas ask. 

"It's about a statue who befriends a sparrow and they both help the poor." Billy answers

"How?"

"The sparrow takes rich treasures that's decorated on the statue and gives it to them." El taps his shoulder to get his attention. "Read?" 

"What?" 

"Read, please. I like when you read." Before Billy could protest Steve cuts him off. "Yeah read, I wanna hear this." 

Billy was still about to protest but El looks at him with her big begging eyes. He sighs and opens the book, flipping through the pages before finding the page the story was one. 

He began to read out loud. 

"High above the city, on a tall column stood the statue of the happy prince." 

   ————————————

everyone felt relaxed as Billy read the story, he had a good voice for reading out loud, he didn't stumble, he read clearly and smoothly.

When he was done, Billy saw max, el and Steve smiling. "That was sweet." Max says. "The ending was beautiful." Will says with a shy smile. 

"It was good, just a little sappy." Dustin says and Billy just rolls his eyes. "I'm hungry can we eat?" Steve nods and goes over to the phone. "You guys want pizza?”

"We had that the last time and the local pizza place around here isn't that good, their pizza taste like cardboard." Max says while wrinkling her nose. "How about we go to McDonald's." Dustin suggested.

"No way, the McDonald's down the street is gross, one employee touch the food without washing his hands when he was done taking out the trash." Lucas says. Everyone had a look of disgust and they shuttered a little bit. 

Everyone was getting into argument about what to have, so Billy decides to speak up. "I'll make dinner." Everyone stared at him, like he grown a second head. "What?" Steve ask.

"I'll make dinner, since everyone can't decide on what take out we should get, is that okay?" Steve nods with a smile "Sure, that be okay."

"No way he can't-ow!” Dustin was hit in the shoulder by Max. "I think it's a good idea too." She wants her brother doing nice things like this, so that way him and the rest of the party could get along. 

Billy gets up and goes to the kitchen. He looks in the fridge and the first thing he sees that catches his eyes is ground beef and in the back was a pack of large poblano peppers.  

He knows what to make, he just digs through the fridge a little bit more until he finds a bag of shredded mild cheddar.

"Perfect." He says, he takes everything out and sets them on the counter to start preparing the meal.

 

In almost two hours, Billy told everyone to sit at the table since dinner was ready, almost everyone looked nervous. "What if he poisons us?" Dustin says, making Will roll his eyes at him. "He's not going to poisonous us." 

"Okay But What If it just taste terrible or it's burnt."

"Or bland." Mike says

"Or dry." Lucas adds. "Max you live with him, has he cooked for you before?” She nods. "Yeah, but it's only stuff like Mac and cheese or canned ravioli." 

"They continue to whisper to each other until Billy comes out with a pan and pot and sets them on the table. They're not sure what's in the pan but it actually looks good. "What is it?" Steve ask him.

"It's Chiles rellenos, stuffed peppers. It has cheese, some beef, also they’re fried and I made some black beans. He goes into the kitchen for a moment and then comes back with a spatula and spoon. he grabs Steve's plate first and takes a pepper out and puts it on his plate, then scoops out some beans for him. He then does the rest with everyone else's plate.

Everyone hesitates but tries it. It's actually really good. "Holy crap." Dustin says in awe and eats more of it a little quicker. 

“This is really good Billy." Steve says and el nods in agreement as she eats more of hers. Usually she's so picky with her food, but she seems to like the meal Billy cooked. "Thanks. I learned the recipe from a friend back in California, he invited me over for a lot of family dinners."

"You mean that boy name Benny you use to hang out with?” Max ask and Billy nods, actually him and that boy were more then friends. "We were really close." 

"How come you never cook like this at home?" Billy shrugs. "I thought you wouldn't trust me to cook like this." 

"Well now I do." She grins. "What else can you make?"

"Well I know how to make Churros." Everyone got excited and started to ask him to make it one day and el just ask "what's churros?" everyone just chuckles and laughs. 

————————

At the end of the night everyone was going home. The kids were waiting outside by the cars, while Steve and Billy was still inside. 

"Did you have a good time?"

"Yeah, the little brats are growing on me." He says with a smile. Steve smiles back and then kisses him. "Would you like to do this again next week?"

"Hmm, I don't know, I'll have to check my schedule." Steve playfully punches him in the shoulder making Billy laugh and so did Steve. "Okay, okay I'll be here next week. You think their starting to like him little more?"

Steve kisses him one more time and says 

"They’re definitely warming up to you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Leave some comments and a kudo if you like it.


End file.
